Yesterday and Today
by YueYing
Summary: Late at night when the last embers of the fire smoldered quietly and Shippou's breathing had long since evened into soft, shallow puffs of air, she would lie awake in the folds of her sleeping bag and think about days in the distant future. oneshot InuKag


_Written: 4 November 2004, 11:38 PM  
Posted: 7 February 2005, 8:13 PM  
Word Count: 732_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That would be Takahashi-dono, wouldn't it? _

___

* * *

_

___**Yesterday and Today** _

Sometimes, late at night when the last embers of the fire smoldered quietly and Shippou's breathing had long since evened into soft, shallow puffs of air, she would lie awake in the folds of her sleeping bag and think about days in the distant future.

What would life be like, thirty years from now? Forty? Fifty? Would she have married and had children, even grandchildren? Most likely not, she thought practically, her fingers brushing lightly against the rust-colored strands of the kit's hair. Most likely it would be Souta's children and his children's children—her nieces and nephews and grandnieces and grandnephews. She would have long since lost the lean, fit body of the fifteen-year-old girl who trekked throughout the countryside and fought with demons. The feeble blaze reflected red-brown in her dark eyes.

Yes, she decided. It would be her youngest grandnieces and nephews that she would gather around her on the floor, perhaps one little girl perched on her knee, and she would look into their sweet, innocent faces and regale to them the fantastic stories of her life here. She would tell them about the taijiya who had become like her sister and the strongest woman she had ever known, and about the wise, lecherous, cursed monk who loved her. Maybe she would even be able to tell them that they lived and loved in happiness, raised a family, and started a new life with each other. Maybe...

She would tell them about the brazen wolf-demon who had kidnapped and courted her and laugh wearily at the memory. She would tell them about her second precious little brother who could transform into a very large pink bubble and play little tricks on unsuspecting passerby.

She would tell them about Inuyasha.

Her gaze would turn to a phantom that only she could see as the memories played over in her mind. Their small, sparkling eyes would gaze at her in wonder and rapt attention as she spun tale after tale of his arrogant, unabashed pride, of his sweet, childish delight for instant ramen, of his tremendous sense of honor and right, and of his bravery. She would not tell them, she decided, of the greatest anguish his legacy bestowed upon him; she wanted to keep that little memory to herself, that happiness she had felt when he'd confided in her alone.

And he loved me, too, she'd tell them, and smile when they did not believe her. He protected me, and trusted me, and loved me. Can you imagine that? The Great Hanyou Inuyasha loved your _oooba_, once, a very long time ago, she would say to them and smile wistfully. She knew that he did love her, in his own way. He'd never said the words, and he'd never had to. She understood, just like she understood that he could not leave Kikyou behind. But she would smile and remember and hold those memories close to her heart as she watched them live their innocent lives. Her hand continued its gentle rhythm against Shippou's head. The last remnants of the flames flickered and died.

...She would...

A warm hand covered hers, and his eyes glided into her view. His dark brows furrowed as he peered into her face inquiringly.

"Why are you still awake?" His voice was low and gruff in the midst of the cicada song around them. She looked at him as if those days had already come, as if he were already no more than a ghost she'd left behind five hundred years into her past. It must have unnerved him because he pressed his hand slightly against hers, the palm of his hand rough against the back of her own.

"Kagome...?"

She blinked her eyes, the sound of her name in his voice burrowing into her mind and curling up there. Then, she gave him her most convincing smile.

"I'm fine. Let's both get some rest, hm?" She closed her eyes as if to accent her words. There was a sigh, and then the warmth left her hand as he moved away. Only a few moments later, she jerked, surprised, at the sudden movement behind her. Leaning back, she felt the coarse material of the hi nezumi fur brush against the skin of her arm. When she looked down, a clawed hand rested gently, chastely on her hip.

"Go to sleep, Kagome."

"Okay... Goodnight, Inuyasha."

* * *

_Definitions:  
oooba - _great-aunt 

A/N: Well...! I wrote this a while ago, and I guess I must have been feeling nostalgic or something. This piece is named after the song by the same name written and sung by Do As Infinity, who sang the Fukai Mori and Shinjitsu no Uta endings for Inuyasha, as well as Rakuen, the theme for Inuyasha Movie 4. Lovely song, lovely band. If there is actually anyone out there still wondering about my work Oasis, I can only say... I don't know. It may be continued, or it may be dropped, unfortunately. If it is continued, it likely won't be done so until summer. 'Til next time! Reviews are always appreciated, especially constructive criticism.


End file.
